Kid Icarus: The Rise of the Claw Clan
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: DISCONTINUED (For now) Sequel to Kid Icarus Randomness. A year has passed since the events of Kid Icarus Randomness. All has been at peace. But when a new evil rises, it's up to Pit and Penny to stop it. But will this new evil threaten to tear the bond between Pit and Penny? Read and Find out! Pairings: PitXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii people! It's me, grovyrosegirl! I hope you enjoy my first chapter!**

**Kid Icarus, characters (except Penny), etc. belong to Nintendo.**

**This story is a sequel to my first story, "Kid Icarus Randomness", so if you hadn't read, it please do it now.**

Chapter One: The Usual Routine

It was a normal morning in Skyworld, the sun was just peaking over the clouds. Pit, who was still in his pajamas, yawned as he walked down to the dining hall of Palutena's Temple.

"Morning sir!" one of the centurions greeted.

Pit yawned and softly replied, "Morning…" As Pit walked into the dining hall, he could already see Penny and Palutena (who were also still in their pajamas) munching down on cereal.

Palutena swallowed a spoonful, turned to Pit, and said, "Morning Pit, care to join us?" Pit nodded. Penny smiled and walked over to the kitchen. A few moments later, she returned with another bowl of cereal, handed it to Pit, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Pen," Pit replied. Pit took a seat and began munching down on his cereal.

…

Meanwhile, Viridi and Dark Pit were also eating breakfast.

"Soooo," Virdi smirked, "have any dreams last night?"

"Why do you care?" Dark Pit grunted.

"Geez, just trying to make conversation," Virdi replied.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and answered, "Well if you must know, I didn't. End of story."

"You're so boring," Viridi complained. "Sometimes I wonder why I let you live with me."

"Because you're desperate to have an angel."

"Shut up."

….

Back at Palutena's temple, everyone was dressed and in the main room.

"So," Pit asked, "any missions today Lady Palutena?"

"No Pit, not today," Palutena replied.

"Awww," Pit sighed.

"Miss the action?" Penny asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying all the free time we have now," Pit began, "but I do kind of miss flying, shooting Underworld troops, and finding floor ice cream."

Palutena smiled and said, "Well if you want to fly, you could head out on patrol with Penny."

Pit shrugged and answered, "Yeah, ok, sounds fun, let's go Penny." Palutena watched as the two ran to the gate and flew out.

"They grow up so fast…" Palutena said to herself.

_Goddess Palutena…_

"Huh?" Palutena asked. She looked around the room. Suddenly she felt a great pain thumping through her head as the harsh voice continued.

_You will be mine….._

"What are talking about? Who are you?!" Palutena responded.

_That is not important right now. I have come with a message. Soon, one by one, your army will fall to our power. Starting with the two young ones…._

"N-no…" Palutena stuttered. "L-Leave them out of this!"

_They will succumb to the darkness. Then the Forces of Nature will fall. The world will fall to darkness. And you, my beloved, will be my queen. For now, enjoy the peace. Goodbye._

Palutena screamed as she fainted.

…

As Pit and Penny flew through the sky, not one of them speaked.

Pit finally said, "You know, it's a nice day."

Penny nodded, "Yeah…nice breeze….no monsters…."

"Aaaahhhh!" Palutena's scream echoed. Penny and Pit came to an abrupt stop.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

"We need to get back!" Penny stated. The two flew off back to Skyworld.

…

"Lady Palutena!" Pit called out as he and Penny raced through the hallways. They charged through the door to the main room and saw Viridi and Dark Pit leaning over an unconscious Paltuena.

"What happened?!" Penny cried.

"Don't know," Dark Pit answered, "We were eating back at Viridi's Temple when we heard the scream."

Viridi nodded and pointed to Palutena, "She was like this when we got here."

"Let's get her to her room." Pit stated. The others nodded and carried Palutena to her room.

…

**I know this chapter was kind of short, but it's the first chapter so what'd you expect?**

**Hades: Where am I in the story?**

**Me: You're not in it yet.**

**Hades: Am I the main villain?**

**Me: Hahahahaha, dude, you're still trapped in Pandora's Box. **

**Hades: You know I can destroy you.**

**Me: No you can't, you may be the God of Death, but I'm the author. So in this case, I could destroy you.**

**Hades:….I don't like you.**

**Me: And I don't like you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry it took so long!**

**Dark Pit: Man, what is with you and forgetting to write stories?**

**Me: Well let's see. I have school and I'm kind of lazy.**

**Dark Pit: Why am I even here?**

**Me: Contract.**

**-Dark Pit rips it-**

**Me: That wasn't the contract that was a copy of the contract.**

**Dark Pit: Dang.**

**Enjoy chapter 2 and PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSE comment!**

…

Chapter Two: The Voice

Pit, Penny, Viridi, and Dark Pit were sitting in Palutena's bedroom as Palutena was still unconscious.

Viridi finally spoke up, "I sense a dark presence at work here."

Dark Pit looked at Viridi and said, "We all know I'm here Viridi,"

"Not you idiot," Viridi replied, "I meant an _evil _dark presence."

Palutena's eyes opened a bit and she whispered, "Claw Clan…."

Pit and Penny turned around and saw Palutena's eyes opened.

"Lady Palutena! You're okay!" exclaimed Pit. Palutena sat up and rubbed her head. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"So Palutena," Viridi asked. "What happened?'"

"I'm not sure…" Palutena said softly. "I heard a voice…saying something about darkness….and a Claw Clan…."

Dark Pit crossed his arms and asked, "Claw Clan? What's that, a club about cats?" Palutena shook her head. Palutena slowly got out of bed.

"Palutena! You need to rest!" Penny exclaimed.

"I have work to do Penny," Palutena said coldly, "Don't stop me." Palutena left the room and slammed the door.

"What's up with her?" Virdi asked with an angry look.

…

Later that day, Palutena was in the main room reading some papers. Pit and Penny walked in the room.

"Hey…Lady Palutena," Pit greeted cautiously.

Palutena looked up from the papers and said, "I'm very busy Pit, do you need something?"

Penny said with a smile, "That's the thing; we wanted to know if we could help you."

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"There must be something we could…"

"No."

"Come on, just let us…."

"No."

"Why are you being so…"

"NO!"

Palutena continued to read the papers and pretended Pit and Penny weren't there.

"Okay fine!" Penny said gruffly, "Come on Pit let's go outside." Penny stormed out. Pit began walking out, when he got to the door he turned and looked at Palutena one more time. Then he turned away and ran out with Penny. The two sat on the outside steps of Palutena's Temple.

"The nerve of her! We were trying to help!" Penny complained.

Pit put his hand on Penny's shoulder and said, "Maybe she's just grumpy after the incident. I'm sure by tomorrow she'll be her peppy and cheerful self again!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," said the voice of Dark Pit. Penny and Pit turned around to see Dark Pit walking out of the Temple and sat down with them. "I don't why, but something seems very…off with her."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"I mean, I just asked where the bathroom was and she flipped out at me saying that she couldn't get any peace in this place," Dark Pit explained. Pit and Penny looked at each other with nervous looks.

Penny thought for moment and said, "Well then there's only thing to do now."

"What?"

"Detective work!"

…

Pit, Dark Pit, and Penny peaked through the door of the library and saw Palutena looking through the books. Pit took a picture, Dark Pit slapped him, and Penny wrote down notes. Palutena reached for a book titled, "Ancient Ceremonies". Penny wrote down some more notes, Pit took another picture, Dark Pit slapped him again.

"Why do you keep slapping me?" Pit whispered angrily.

"If you're going to take pictures, turn off the flash!" Dark Pit whispered back.

"Guys," Penny whispered, "stop whispering so loud, she'll hear us."

"Well Pittoo's the one who keeps slapping me!" Pit replied.

"Well Pit's the one who's an idiot," Dark Pit snapped back.

"Guys!" Penny whispered loudly, "She'll hear us!"

"Shhhhhh!" Dark Pit and Pit replied.

"You shhhhhh!" Penny whispered back.

"I can hear all three of you."

The three turned their heads and saw Palutena standing in front of them with arms crossed. The three nervously laughed. Palutena sighed and ordered, "Will you three just, I don't know…go play at that old temple where Pit and Dark Pit first fought?" Palutena slammed the door of the library shut.

….

In one of the chambers at that temple….

"PLAY?! PLAY?!" Dark Pit complained with disgust, "What does she think we are? Kids?"

"Calm down, at least we can talk in private here," Penny said.

"I still can't believe this place is still here," Pit remarked.

Dark Pit turned to Pit and replied, "Yeah, I used to live here before I worked for Viridi, there's a Wii in the next room."

"Sweet." Pit said with a smile. "I'll go get it, and then we can play some Super Mario Bros.!" Pit walked out of the room. Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"While Mr. Happy does that, let's think," Dark Pit suggested, "Any possible explanations why Palutena's acting like this?"

Penny thought for a moment.

"Chaos Kin?"

"No, after getting defeated twice, I'm pretty sure it won't turn up again."

"Hades?"

"In Pandora's Box."

"Hmm…Metroids?"

"Penny! Don't break the fourth wall!"

"Evil alien clone that took Palutena and left a clone of her to conquer the universe?"

"You're kidding right?"

Meanwhile, Pit walked through the hallway carrying the Wii. Suddenly….

_Pit….._

"Huh?" Pit asked confused. "Who's there?!"

_I'm here to warn you…._

"About what?" Pit responded suspiciously_._

_My clan and I have our eyes on your little twin._

"Why? You're not some crazy fangirl are you?"

_I'M A BOY YOU IDIOT!_

"Sorry, sorry,"

_Yes…we're watching him….as well as your beloved._

"WHAT?!" A horrible pounding occurred in Pit's head.

_If I were you, I'd keep a close eye on her, you never know when we'll strike._

"Who are you?!"

_All will be revealed soon my little friend…._

"Tell me right now!"

_Heh….so naïve._

_Goodbye Pit._

The pounding ceased, Pit dropped the Wii, and fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Pit?" Penny called from the room. "What's going on out there?" She ran out, followed by Dark Pit.

"MY WII!" Dark Pit shouted. "Pit! You owe me!" Penny sat down and put her hands on Pit's shoulders.

"You okay?" she asked. Pit looked up and saw her concerned face.

"Y-yeah," Pit stuttered, "just dizzy…probably from the flight over here." Penny looked suspicious for a moment, then she shrugged and helped Pit up.

"Don't worry," Penny explained with a smile, "I'm pretty sure Viridi has a Wii at her place, let's go!"

Penny got up and began walking out, Dark Pit glared at Pit, holding the broken Wii, then followed Penny out. Pit sighed and followed them. As they left, Penny turned her head for a moment and smiled at Pit then continued to walk out.

"Penny…" Pit thought to himself, "you mean the world to me. To see you harmed…" Pit shuddered at the thought. "Whatever happens, I need to keep you safe."

….

**Awww! That's so sweet!**

**Dark Pit: Ugh, what a sap.**

**Me: Oh really? I think somebody's jealous that Penny didn't pick you….**

**Dark Pit: Shut up!**

**Sorry for the long wait, please comment and I promise Chapter 3 will be out soon! But you need to comment! Plz Plz Plz Comment!**

**Anyway, have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm baacckk! Enjoy and please comment!**

**Penny: Yay! It's my first time being in the introduction!**

**Me: Oh no…**

**Penny: What's this thing? What's that? Oooh shiny!**

**Me: Wait wait! Don't press that's-**

**BOOM**

**Me: …the self-destruct button.**

**Penny: Why do you have a button that blows up?**

**Me: Well I….you know, I don't know.**

**-Awkward Silence-**

**Penny: Uh….anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Me: Hey! That's MY line!**

…

Chapter 3: The Claw Clan

Three days had passed since Pit heard the voice. Since then, Pit had been following Penny around guarding her.

"You know Pit," Penny laughed as they walked around the floating platforms in Skyworld, "you maybe my boyfriend and Captain of the Guards but you don't have to be my stalker too!"

Pit laughed and replied, "I just…wanted to spend some more time with you."

"Aww Pit you're adorable!" Penny giggled. Pit still hadn't told anyone about the voice. He _especially _didn't want to tell Penny.

"Sir!" shouted the voice of a Centurion. Penny and Pit turned around to see him rush over to them.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked. The Centurion handed him a scroll.

"It's from Lady Palutena." The Centurion added.

"Thank you," Penny told him, "You may return to your duties." The Centurion bowed and flew off. Pit opened the scroll which read:

_**Dear Pit,**_

_** I'm sure you've been very confused of my duties lately, come to the desert with Penny and I'll explain everything.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Palutena**_

"Hmmm," Pit said, "Weird."

"Well, let's go," Penny replied. The two flew off.

…..

As they flew toward the desert, little did they know they were being watched.

The paled skinned, red eyed, amber colored hair man stared through his crystal ball, stalking the angel and young goddess that appeared through it.

"So why do you think Palutena wants to meet us in the desert?" Penny's voice rang through. "I mean, couldn't she just talk to us here?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Pit replied.

"That's right….come to me….my little pets….." the man whispered. He turned to the two amulets that lied on the table behind him. "Very soon, you will become a part of us…"

….

Penny and Pit soared over the sandy desert until they were above a rocky canyon. In it was a flowing river.

"I sense her presence there," Penny told Pit as they dived down into the canyon. They landed by next to the river, which had a few tall large rocks. There was no sign of Palutena.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit called out. Penny sat by the edge of the river and stared at it.

"Wow…" Penny gazed at her reflection in the water. "Pit! You gotta see this! The water is so clear!"

"Penny not now," Pit replied impatiently, "We have to find…"

"..Me?" interrupted the voice of Palutena. Pit and Penny looked up and saw Palutena standing on top of one the tall rocks. Pit sighed a breath of relief.

"Palutena, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Penny asked.

"Actually," Palutena said with a smirk, "I want you to meet someone…"

A man with amber colored hair, red eyes, pale skin, silk black clothes, and shoulder pads with spikes appeared next to Palutena. He smiled evilly at Pit and Penny.

"Greetings my little friends," the man said. Pit's head began thumping again.

"The voice…it was him!" Pit thought to himself. His head began pounding more. Pit clutched his head as he fell to his knees.

"Pit?!" Penny gasped. She bent down and shook him, "What's wrong?!" Pit opened his mouth and began to say something, but suddenly he went limp and fell to the ground unconscious. "Pit?! Pit!"

"Aw poor little Pit," Palutena sarcastically said.

"What is wrong with you?!" Penny shouted at Palutena.

"She now knows what path to go down," the man said.

"Who are you?!" Penny demanded to know.

"My name is Carnivrath," the man replied, "Prince of the Claw Clan!"

"He is also my fiancé," Palutena added as she leaned against Carnivrath's chest. Penny stood there frozen.

"Now then," Carnivrath said, "I'll be taking him." He lifted his arm up. Pit's limp body rose from the ground floated over to Carnivrath. Carnivrath snapped his fingers and Pit disappeared.

"Pit!" Penny cried. "What did you do with him?!" Carnivrath just smirked at the young goddess.

Before Penny could blink Carnivrath appeared in front of her. He slammed his arm into Penny's head which knocked her out cold.

…

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3!**

**Hades: Aww come on?! How come I'm not in the story?!**

**-Knocks Hades out-**

**Me: Hey Viridi?**

**Viridi: Yeah?**

**Me: Could you send Hades to Neko-Chan for me?**

**Viridi: I'm on it.**

**PLEASE COMMENT! Anyway, goodbye! **

**P.S. Neko-Chan is a friend of mine who is really good at deciding punishments for naughty Fanfiction characters.**


End file.
